The present invention relates to board games of the type wherein game pieces of opposing players are moveable in multiple directions between discrete game board positions.
Well known board games include Checkers, in which identical pieces move diagonally forward in alternating board squares, but can also move backward once being promoted to xe2x80x9ckingxe2x80x9d by reaching an opposite board boundary. In Chess, different pieces have different symmetrical movement choices among all board squares, except that pawns only move forward (diagonally forward when xe2x80x9ctakingxe2x80x9d an opponent""s piece) until being promoted to a different piece of the player""s choice upon reaching the opposite board boundary. In both of these games opponent""s pieces are removed (by being xe2x80x9ctakenxe2x80x9d in Chess, the taking piece occupying the square formally occupied by the taken piecexe2x80x94by being xe2x80x9cjumpedxe2x80x9d in checkers, the square formerly occupied by the jumped piece being left empty). In Chinese Checkers, a player""s piece can jump his own as well as an opponent""s pieces, the jumped pieces remaining in place. Objects of these games include capturing all of the opponent""s pieces (Checkers), successfully attacking the opponent""s king (Chess), and moving all of one""s pieces to an opposite region of the board (Chinese Checkers.
There is a perception that traditional board games such as those discussed above have become less popular in recent years, and one possible reason for this is the somewhat narrow constraints that are imposed on the movement of pieces. For example, a piece in Chinese Checkers (and an unpromoted piece in ordinary Checkers) can move to one of only two adjacent positions (diagonally forward), unless jumping is involved. *(Other possibilities in Chinese checkers? Rarely advantageous?)* Similarly, pawns in chess can move straight forward only one square per turn (optionally two squares on the first move), and can only go diagonally one square when taking an opponent""s piece. Another disadvantage with many traditional board games is that only one game (or set of rules) applies to the game, no alternate set of rules (or game objective) has been found to have practical application. It is known, however, to use the same board for both Checkers and Chess (with different game pieces), and to use the same pieces for both Checkers and Backgammon (with different boards. There is little else in common between games that are so paired. Accordingly, only a small proportion of the respective game sets are believed to be used significantly for both games of the respective pairs.
Thus there is a need for a board game having movement direction of game pieces as a major strategic element for enhancing and prolonging player attraction to the game, and further to provide plural game choices that involve significant common strategy elements.
The present invention meets this need by providing a board game in which movements of game pieces between game-board positions is limited by previously selected orientations of the pieces. Typical implementations of the game allow multiple directions of piece movement as subsets of all possible directions of movement, the subsets being preferably planned for and selected in advance. Further, the apparatus is adapted for a plurality of game formats having both the same board layout and the same or nearly the same piece movement protocol. In one aspect of the invention, the game apparatus includes a plurality of game pieces of non-circular plan outline, including at least two visually distinguishable types of the game pieces to be moved by the players, respective segments of the plan outline of each game piece having corresponding orientation indicia associated therewith, the orientation indicia of at least two of the segments being distinguishable from each other; a game board having play region indicia defining an array of game piece positions and orientations, respective array elements of the array enclosing the plan outline of a game piece placed therein in one of a plurality of discrete orientations, whereby a comparison of facing orientation indicia of opposing game pieces occupying adjacent game piece positions is operable as an outcome determining factor of games played by the apparatus.
The plan outline of each of the game pieces can be polygonal, the array elements of the array being correspondingly polygonal. The orientation indicia of each game piece can represent different numerical values. The plan outline can be hexagonal, the array elements being hexagonal. The orientation indicia of each game piece can represent the integers 1 through 6.
Preferably each of the game pieces is configured with the plan outline having a front portion and a back portion for signifying respective forward and backward movement directions of the game piece, the front portion including left and right shoulder segments and a front segment of the plan outline, the back portion including left and right hip segments and a rear segment of the plan outline. The orientation indicia associated with the shoulder segments of each game piece can be superior to the orientation indicia associated with the hip segments. The integers 1 through 6 can be associated with the front, rear, shoulder, and hip edge margins, respectively.
Preferably each of the game pieces is configured with the plan outline having a front portion and a back portion for signifying respective forward and backward movement directions of the game piece. Each of the game pieces can be configured with a head portion in association with the front portion of the plan outline and a tail portion in association with the back portion of the plan outline. Each of the game pieces can be configured for depicting a turtle, which can include a shell formation extending to proximate the plan outline. The shell formation can include six shell faces having the game piece indicia thereon.
Preferably the array elements of the game board define respective home positions for the visually distinguishable types of game pieces. The home positions can be at perimeter extremities of the array.
The array elements of the game board can define a hazard element signifying restricted mobility of a game piece located thereon. The array elements of the game board can define include a trap element signifying further restricted mobility of a game piece located thereon.
Preferably each of the game pieces further includes an upstanding stem portion approximately centrally located thereon for facilitating manipulation of the game piece. Each of the game pieces is also preferably formed with an upwardly extending registration cavity for engaging the stem portion of another of the game pieces in stacked relation.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for playing a board game by opposing players includes:
(a) providing a plurality of game pieces of non-circular plan outline, including at least two visually distinguishable types of the game pieces to be moved by the players, respective segments of each piece proximate the plan outline thereof having corresponding orientation indicia associated therewith, the orientation indicia of at least two of the segments being distinguishable from each other;
(b) providing a game board having play region indicia defining an array of game piece positions and orientations, respective array elements of the array enclosing the plan outline of a game piece placed therein in one of a plurality of discrete orientations;
(c) selectively rotating a selected game piece in an array element occupied by the game piece from an initial one of the discrete orientations to a different one of the orientations;
(d) selectively moving a selected game piece from an array element occupied by the game piece to a different array element;
(e) comparing facing orientation indicia of opposing game pieces occupying adjacent game piece positions, if any; and
(f) determining an outcome of the game resulting from the comparing.
The method can further include removing one of the opposing game pieces based on the outcome, and moving the other of the opposing game pieces to the array element previously occupied by the removed game piece. The method can further include providing one of the array elements as a hazard element, and limiting at least one aspect of the selectively rotating and selectively moving of a game piece occupying the hazard element. The limiting can include preventing the selectively rotating. The method can further include providing one of the array elements as a trap element and further limiting the selectively rotating and/or the selectively moving of a game piece occupying the trap element. The further limiting can include preventing both the selectively rotating and the selectively moving.